La Brigade du Griffon : 2nd Partie
by Escad
Summary: Après avoir stoppé le complot fomenté par les Mangemorts, la Brigade du Griffon panse ses blessures avec l'arrivée de nouveaux membres. Mais dans l'ombre, la menace des Mangemorts plane toujours au dessus du Ministère, plongé dans la paranoïa après une déclaration publique. Les Mangemorts semblent avoir un nouvel objectif et la Brigade du Griffon doit le découvrir à tout prix!


**Chapitre Un:**

Le silence régnait dans le village de Champvallins, calme petite bourgade magique du sud de la France. La nuit était tombée. A cette heure tardive, les habitants dormaient à poings fermés. L'unique lueur venait d'une maison dans la rue pavée, faisant face à une fontaine silencieuse. Cette lueur provenait d'une bougie au premier étage. La pièce était une chambre à coucher. Une sorcière qui approchait de la trentaine était assise dans un fauteuil. Des tas de journaux étaient empilés sur une table à côté, près d'un petit miroir de poche. Deux enfants dormaient dans le grand lit à côté. La petite fille devait avoir à peine huit ans et le garçon à peine cinq ans. Ils dormaient paisiblement face à face. Leur mère les fixa tendrement durant quelques instants, puis reprit sa lecture. La coupure de presse qu'elle avait dans ses mains datait de deux semaines. Un homme au chapeau melon y était en photo. La légende disait " _Le chef de la Police Magique est un Mangemort!". _La femme jeta le journal qui atterrit sur une pile par terre. Elle en attrapa un autre qui était plus récent de quelques jours. Le même homme y apparaissait de nouveau, mais à présent attaché sur une chaise, entouré d'Aurors, dans une salle de tribunal. Son visage était impassible. Le titre disait " _L'ex chef de la Police Magique condamné à la perpétuité!". _Encore une fois, la jeune femme jeta le journal et en prit un autre. Ses jambes trahissaient une certaine appréhension. Le journal suivant suscita soudainement son attention. Encore une fois, la photo de la première page représentait le même homme. Il était assis dans une petite geôle et affichait un sourire satisfait malgré sa condition. Ce journal était daté de la veille et était titré " _Révélations fracassantes du condamné Beaumont". _Elle déplia les pages pour retrouver l'article en question et se mit à le lire:

_C'est un véritable pavé dans la mare qu'a lancé hier le détenu Zelgius Beaumont depuis sa geôle de la prison de Fort Obsidien. En effet, l'ex chef de la Police Magique a souhaité faire quelques révélations à nos journalistes. Rappelons que Zelgius Beaumont a été fraichement condamné à la perpétuité par le Tribunal Magique pour plusieurs chefs d'accusation, dont les plus graves sont haute trahison envers le Ministère, complicité de meurtres et association à but meurtrier. Rappelons également qu'il a été prouvé que Monsieur Beaumont fait partie de l'organisation bien connue des Mangemorts. Or, cet ex haut fonctionnaire du Ministère a fait quelques révélations pour le moins troublantes sur l'organisation même du Ministère. Celui ci a dit "ne pas être le seul Mangemort au sein du gouvernement" et qu'il persiste encore en son sein "des pions aux postes les plus élevés". Mais il a refusé de nous donner les noms de ces hauts responsables, comme lors de son procés. Aussitôt, le Ministère a organisé une conférence de presse afin de rassurer la population magique française. Le Ministre de la Magie, Adhémar Lahuchette a assuré "qu'il n'y a plus de Mangemort dans nos rangs" et qu'une "sérieuse enquête a été réalisé sur le passé de tout les fonctionnaires d'état". Se voulant rassurant, il a ajouté qu'une "enquête interne" sera effectué tout de même au sein du Ministère mais qu'il n'y avait pas là matière à s'inquiéter. L'un de ses plus proches conseillers, Joseph Caron, a bien voulu nous parler en quelques mots de cette initiative." Elle sera menée par un bureau, crée temporairement et composé d'Aurors et de sorciers de la Police Magique, et aura pour tâche de rassembler quelques informations sur d'imminents membres de notre Ministère, et notamment leur entourage." Après ce communiqué, les réactions fustigent dans les deux camps. Monsieur Castillon nous a affirmé depuis son foyer de l'Ardèche, que ces révélations ne sont qu'un "ramassis de sottises faites par un vieil homme déchu et qui cherche à attirer l'attention du public". Madame Blanche nous a quant à elle dévoilé ses craintes, depuis sa maison du Pas-De-Calais, affirmant son assurance quant à la présence de Mangemorts dans les bancs du Ministère. Mais qu'il s'agisse d'un simple canular ou d'une vérité plus sombre, le doute semble planer au dessus des foyers magiques français!_

Elle reposa le journal et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La rue était calme. Un craquement sonore vint alors rompre le silence de la nuit. Son coeur s'emballa quand elle les vit. Huit silhouettes noires venaient d'apparaître à côté de la fontaine. Seulement deux étaient cagoulés, les autres avaient le visage à découvert. Elle reconnut avec effroi deux d'entre eux. Le plus grand avait une imposante barbe et une balafre le long du visage. Sa pilosité grise et sa condition de loup-garou lui avait donné son surnom de Loup d'Argent. Personne ne connaissait son vrai nom, mais il aimait qu'on l'appelle Zephyrin. Le second, à ses côtés, avait les yeux et les cheveux du même rouge. C'était un meurtrier en puissance et son nom était Romain Rougier. La sorcière ne connaissait pas les autres, à part le chauve qui se nommait Foucault. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre, éteignit la lampe d'un coup de baguette, puis attrapa le miroir sur la table. Elle l'amena à hauteur de bouche, puis dit d'une voix paniquée:

- _Ils sont là, vite!_

Puis elle le fourra dans une poche de sa robe et s'approcha de ses enfants. Elle leur posa une main à chacun sur la bouche pour les réveiller sans bruit. Les enfants s'éveillèrent et leur mère leur chuchota de se lever sans bruit. Ils s'exécutèrent, puis elle les plaça dans le placard et leur ordonna de ne pas faire de bruit. La porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit avec fracas et les Mangemorts entrèrent. La sorcière se cacha derrière un rideau et attendit. En bas, l'un d'eux hurla des ordres aux autres. Puis, plusieurs personnes empruntèrent l'escalier en courant. Elle retint son souffle et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme conseilla un autre d'aller vérifier les autres chambres, puis il s'avança dans la pièce. La baguette en main, la femme s'apprêtait à attaquer. Le halo de lumière de la baguette passa près de sa cachette, puis il pointa vers le placard. L'homme tendit une main vers la poignée du placard. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et tomba nez-à-nez avec les enfants. Quelque chose siffla dans l'air et le Mangemort s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le plancher, tête la première. Cependant, le bruit résonna. Le second Mangemort à l'étage accourut et la sorcière se retrouva face à Foucault sur le seuil de la porte. Il hurla qu'il l'avait trouvé. D'autres craquements sonores se firent alors entendre près de la maison. Puis, des cris retentirent et une bataille sembla commencer en bas. La sorcière se jeta derrière le lit pour éviter un sortilège et répliqua, forçant Foucault à faire un bond sur le côté. Il se montra de nouveau et attaqua. La fenêtre vola en éclats. Un autre sortilège frappa alors le placard qui se renversa. La sorcière hurla de peur quand le meuble se fracassa sur le sol. Le Mangemort leva sa baguette en l'air en signe de triomphe, mais un sortilège le toucha et il disparut du champ de son champ de vision. Deux sorcières débarquèrent dans la pièce. La première était une belle femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années. L'autre était plus jeune et avait les cheveux également blond mais frisés. La première dit d'une voix pressée:

- _On est là pour vous emmener en lieu sûr!_

La sorcière hocha la tête, puis se précipita vers le placard qu'elle releva avec l'aide de la seconde femme. Puis, ils l'ouvrirent pour récupérer les enfants. La sorcière souleva sa fille, tandis que la seconde femme prit le petit garçon, qui semblait assommé. Elles quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Ils tombèrent sur un troisième Mangemort dans les escaliers, mais un sortilège le frappa dans le dos et il dégringola les marches. Le mari de la femme apparut et se précipita pour serrer sa famille dans ses bras. Puis, sans un mot, ils descendirent l'escalier. Un des Mangemort cagoulé sortit de nulle part et les mit en joug, mais il fut stupefixé par deux Aurors, un homme d'une trentaine d'années et une jeune femme brune légèrement plus jeune. L'Auror leur fit un signe montrant un pan de mur effondré. Le groupe s'y engouffra, puis transplana aussitôt dehors. L'Auror homme se jeta alors sur sa partenaire et ils tombèrent à la renverse derrière un meuble, évitant à la jeune femme de se faire toucher par un sortilège mortel. Le second Mangemort cagoulé venait d'apparaître. De derrière le meuble, le duo d'Aurors lança une pléiade de sorts, forçant l'homme cagoulé de reculer. Puis, la jeune femme se releva et fit un mouvement de baguette spécial. Le sortilège le frappa au creux du ventre et il s'envola, s'écrasant contre le mur derrière lui. L'Auror homme se précipita alors dans le salon. C'est dans cette pièce que les trois derniers belligérants combattaient le reste des renforts. Au milieu de la pièce, deux hommes étaient étendus. Le premier était le Mangemort aux cheveux rouges, le second était un Auror assez jeune. Réfugiés derrière une table renversée, le Loup d'Argent et l'autre Mangemort bombardaient de sorts les renforts composés de deux Aurors, l'un presque chauve et le second typé, et un petit sorcier barbu. L'Auror qui venait de débarquer cria quelque chose, puis lança un sortilège vers les Mangemorts. Les deux Aurors l'imitèrent, forçant leurs ennemis à se terrer derrière le meuble qui faisait office de mur protecteur. Le petit sorcier barbu sortit de son refuge et courut vers l'Auror au tapis, couvert par les autres Aurors. Il le souleva de terre, le mit sur son dos, puis sortit de la pièce. Un craquement sonore les prévint qu'il venait de transplaner. L'Auror typé prit la même direction et transplana à sa suite. Le Mangemort encore conscient se releva, mais reçut un sortilège dans la poitrine. L'Auror presque chauve courut à la suite de son collègue et transplana. Le dernier Auror sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte alors que le loup-garou répliquait. Il repéra sa collègue qui boitait et l'agrippa par la taille. Ils se jetèrent en dehors de la maison par le pan de mur manquant, tandis que derrière eux, le loup-garou explosa la porte. Ils transplanèrent, laissant alors loin derrière eux le fameux Zephyrin.

Ils réapparurent dans un grand jardin dominé par un imposant manoir. La chute fut rude. L'homme retomba sur le dos et sa jeune collègue atterrit sur lui. Ils éclatèrent de rire à la suite de cet atterrissage pour le moins singulier. Autour d'eux, les deux Aurors les regardèrent avec un sourire amusé. L'homme se remit debout. La jeune femme se releva et vacilla. L'Auror la rattrapa, puis lui demanda:

- _Ca va pas Claire?_

_- Ma cheville, je crois que je me la suis bousillé quand tu m'as sauvé tout à l'heure! Au fait Nicolas? _répondit la jeune Auror

- _Oui? _demanda l'Auror

- _Je te remercie! _lui répondit Claire

- _Je t'en prie! Tu vas réussir à marcher avec ta cheville? _questionna Nicolas

- _Je ne sais pas! _conclua Claire

L'Auror Nicolas la souleva pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il monta les escaliers et rentra dans le salon où l'agitation régnait. L'Auror inconscient avait été installé sur un sofa et la Médicomage récemment membre de la Brigade du Griffon s'affairait autour de lui. Le jeune fils des Brunel était réveillé et sa mère l'avait posé sur un fauteuil. Melissa s'occupait de la fille des Brunel. Quant à leur père, il discutait avec François Pévensie. Nicolas posa Claire sur un autre fauteuil, puis la laissa aux soins de l'Auror Théodore Binks. Pelletier alla prendre des nouvelles de l'Auror Xavier Schaffer. Pauline Guérac, la Médicomage lui répondit qu'il avait pris de plein fouet un mauvais sortilège mais qu'il s'en remettrait rapidement. La soirée avait été mouvementée, mais c'était une victoire ce soir!

**Chapitre Deux:**

La matinée était bien avancée lorsque la réunion de la Brigade du Griffon commença. Plusieurs membres manquaient, dont Xavier Schaffer qui se reposait de sa blessure reçue au combat, et Philippe Pottier, proche conseiller du Ministre de la Magie qui se trouvait à une réunion ministérielle. Comme à son habitude, François Pévensie présidait la réunion dans son fauteuil au bout de la table. Il se leva et dit:

- _Avant que nous commencions, j'aimerais dire quelques mots. J'aimerais tout d'abord, souhaiter la bienvenue à Charles et Aurélie Brunel, ainsi qu'à leurs charmants enfants, dans le Quartier Général de la Brigade du Griffon! Considérez à présent cette demeure comme la vôtre. Celle ci a reçu il y a bien longtemps le Sortilège de l'Hôte, elle s'agrandit d'elle même à mesure qu'elle accueille de nouveaux arrivants. Les chambres sont au dernier étage, une pour vous et également une pour les enfants! J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez ici et que vous vous ferez à nos locataires les plus bruyants!_

D'un sourire, il jeta un oeil à Tony Mayer. Puis, il reprit d'une voix plus sérieuse

- _A présent, passons au compte rendu de l'opération de cette nuit! _

Il se tourna alors vers Aurélie Brunel. Celle ci, pris un peu de court, hocha la tête puis énonça:

- _Ils sont arrivés aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Je ne dormais pas, j'attendais mon mari. Après avoir rejoint la Brigade du Griffon, il m'avait dit qu'on devrait très prochainement déménager. Ce soir, il était parti voir les détails avec vous, mais il m'avait laissé le miroir au cas où. Je l'ai tout de suite utilisé lorsque je les ai repérés, puis j'ai caché les enfants et je me suis dissimulé derrière un rideau. L'un d'eux est entré dans la chambre et s'est dirigé vers la cachette des enfants. Je l'ai stupefixé, puis un second est arrivé et il a été neutralisé par Melissa et Lucie!_

- _Nous avons emmené les enfants et Aurélie hors de la maison, avec Charles qui a neutralisé un autre Mangemort, et nous voilà! _continua Melissa

- _Avez-vous reconnu les Mangemorts présents? _demanda Pévensie au groupe

- _Sur les huit, seulement deux étaient masqués! _répondit Aurélie

- _J'ai reconnu Rougier et Zephyrin quand nous les avons combattus dans le salon et il y avait également le même sorcier qui était présent la dernière fois! _ajouta Ted

- _Ces deux là, c'était sûr qu'ils viendraient! _dit Jean-Baptiste

- _L'homme que nous avons neutralisé dans le couloir du premier étage, c'était Foucault! Et le Mangemort stupefixé dans la chambre, je crois que c'était Rivault! _reprit Lucie

- _Quant à l'homme dans l'escalier, j'ai déjà vu son visage sur des affiches, il s'appelle Tisserand! _annonça Charles

- _Il nous manque donc l'identité de deux cagoulés et de l'homme du salon! _conclua Pévensie

- _Le recrutement continue?! _questionna Brieuc

- _Je l'ignore! Pour ma part, je ne pense pas, mais ce n'est pas plus rassurant, celà signifierait qu'il existe des Mangemorts que nous ne connaissons pas! _expliqua François

- _On en revient donc aux déclarations de Beaumont, vous pensez qu'elles sont véridiques? _reprit Ted

- _Dans l'ensemble, je pense qu'il a raison! Mais ne nous focalisons pas là dessus pour le moment, le Ministère s'y attèle très bien! L'important maintenant c'est de découvrir les identités de nos mystérieux Mangemorts. Et c'est donc sur ce point que nos efforts se concentreront dans les mois à venir! S'il y a un espion au sein du Ministère, il sera bien vite démasqué, mais le Ministère ignore l'existence de nos trois individus! _expliqua Pévensie

Le silence s'installa autour de la table. Pévensie conclua:

- _Mais nous verrons ça à partir de demain. Après cette nuit éprouvante pour chacun, vous avez tous mérité du repos!_

Il se leva et fut imité par d'autres. Après le combat de la nuit, Nicolas avait bien besoin de souffler!

Quelque part dans le pays, dans un tout autre lieu, se tenait une bien étrange réunion. Elle se déroulait dans le sous-sol des ruines d'un château surplombant un village. La salle en question, tout en pierre, n'avait que peu de mobilier. Un trône de pierre était dressé au bout de la pièce et deux rangées de bancs étaient installées en face. L'unique lumière venait du feu de la grande cheminée derrière le trône. Un individu drapé de rouge y siégeait. Son visage était recouvert par un capuchon de la même couleur. Il contemplait la petite assemblée assise face à lui. Il y avait treize personnes, dont une femme, tous inclinant légèrement la tête devant leur maître. Celui ci, après de longues minutes de silence pesant, le rompit de sa voix profonde:

- _L'opération de cette nuit est un échec_ _et je dois dire que_ _je suis extrêmement déçu! Elle avait pour but de rappeler à la Brigade du Griffon, ainsi qu'au Ministère, notre bon souvenir! A présent, les rangs de la Brigade ont grossi! Il me faut un responsable!_

Aussitôt, le Mangemort Rivault s'effondra sur le sol, pris de convulsions et criant de douleur à pleins poumons. Après quelques instants, l'homme en rouge abaissa sa baguette, arrêtant le calvaire du pauvre Mangemort. Celui ci se releva et reprit sa place comme si de rien n'était. Le Mangemort Foucault prit alors la parole:

- _Lord Zephiel, nous n'avons pas été à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez! Nous sommes des misérables et nous ne méritons pas de vous servir! Veuillez acceptez malgré tout nos excuses!_

_- Assez!_ coupa Lord Zephiel

Tous se turent en même temps. Puis il reprit:

- _Concentrons nous désormais sur le nouveau plan que je vous ai exposé!_

_- Maître, je me porte volontaire pour cette mission! _lança un jeune homme rouquin

- _Permettez moi maître d'accompagner mon neveu pour la mission! _reprit l'homme barbu à ses côtés

- _Bien, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour cette quête! Si vous réussissez, vous aurez l'éternelle gratitude de Lord Zephiel! _reprit Zephiel

- _Je me tiendrais prêt à mon poste! _rétorqua un autre homme, moustachu, la quarantaine

- _Qu'en est il de notre grand ami? _demanda Lord Zephiel

- _Le présent est entre leurs mains! _répondit le Mangemort Rowle

- _Alors, que le spectacle commence! _cria Zephiel

Les cris d'allégresse retentirent dans le château toute la nuit!

**Chapitre Trois:**

Le hall du Ministère était bondé en cette matinée. C'était l'heure de pointe et les sorciers et sorcières se bousculaient pour rejoindre leur département respectif. L'Auror Nicolas Pelletier marchait à côté de son meilleur ami et Auror Jean-Baptiste Leroy. Malgré le brouhaha incessant des conversations, les deux amis pouvaient quand même se parler. Leroy se plaignait de la situation:

- _Il a quand même mis une sacrée pagaille Beaumont! Tout le monde panique!_

_- Il faut prendre ça avec des pincettes, il ne doit pas y avoir une once de vérité dans ce qu'il a dit! _répondit Pelletier

- _Et moi je n'en suis pas si sûr! Pévensie ne le montre pas, mais je suis sûr qu'il est inquiet à propos de ça! _expliqua J-B

- _Et même si c'était vrai, le fameux espion va se faire prendre dans les semaines qui viennent, j'espère être celui qui lui tombera dessus! _rétorqua Nicolas

Leur conversation fut coupée par des haussements de voix. Ils se retournèrent pour voir deux sorciers au milieu du hall en train de se disputer. Ils attirèrent bien vite l'attention. Les Aurors s'approchèrent, tandis que les voix s'élevèrent encore un peu plus. Puis, une baguette sortit d'une poche et fut brandie. Le sorcier hurla que l'autre était un Mangemort. D'autres baguettes se pointèrent sur l'accusé qui recula. Un sortilège lui fut jeté, mais un éclair blanc tomba près de l'accusé et qui retourna le sortilège vers son lanceur. A l'endroit où l'éclair était tombé, trois femmes s'y tenaient. La première était une brune d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage dur, la chef des Aurors, Estelle Léonie. La seconde était une bien belle brune d'une bonne vingtaine d'années que les deux Aurors connaissaient bien, Claire Villette. La troisième était une belle blonde qui ne faisait pas ses quarante ans, Lucie Orbelle. D'autres sorciers s'approchèrent de l'accusé, mais ils furent repoussés par les trois femmes. Estelle demanda:

- _De quoi accuse t'on cet homme?_

_- C'est un Mangemort madame! _répondit l'accusateur en se relevant après avoir reçu un sortilège de la part de Claire

- _Et quelles sont vos preuves? _questionna la chef des Aurors

- _Je lui ai serré la main et j'ai eu le temps de voir une sorte de tatouage sur son avant-bras et il s'est empressé de le dissimuler en abaissant sa manche! _cria l'accusateur

Lucie attrapa le bras de l'accusé et remonta sa manche pour montrer à Estelle. D'un air navré, elle se tourna vers la foule qui l'entourait et lança:

- _Cet homme n'est pas plus Mangemort que moi! Allez dispersez vous, le spectacle est fini, retournez à vos postes!_

La foule, visiblement déçue, se dispersa. L'accusé la remercia, puis s'en alla. Elle se tourna alors vers l'accusateur et dit d'un ton fort déplaisant:

- _Quant à vous, Monsieur Bailleul, la négociation avec les trolls des Pyrénées irait nettement plus vite si vous y mettiez la même détermination à démasquer les soi-disant espions! Celà fait déjà deux fois en une semaine que vous accusez ouvertement un employé du Ministère sans même l'ombre d'une preuve! Retournez travailler!_

Ces derniers mots firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet et le dénommé Bailleul quitta les lieux rapidement sans rien ajouter. A la vue du sorcier tournant les talons devant leur chef légèrement énervée, les Aurors Pelletier et Leroy éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'approchèrent et le premier lança:

- _C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire remonter les bretelles! _

- _Ah, Pelletier et Leroy, vous êtes là! Attendez moi au Bureau, je dois vous parler à tout les deux! Mais d'abord, il faut que je m'entretienne avec le Ministre!_

Les deux hochèrent la tête, puis prirent la direction d'un ascenseur en compagnie de Claire et Lucie. Durant la descente jusqu'à leur étage, ils discutèrent du championnat de Quidditch. Claire était une grande fan de l'équipe des Flammes Bleues de Reims, qui avait écrasé les Eperviers d'Amiens, éternelle rivale. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Bureau des Aurors, d'autres semblaient attendre la chef également. Celle ci arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ce qui laissa le temps à Pelletier de discuter avec les Aurors concernés. Il y avait Théodore Binks, dit Ted, qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'ils faisaient partie tous les deux de la Brigade du Griffon. Il y avait aussi Renaud Pujol, à la longue chevelure et à la cicatrice le long du visage, due à une explosion, un type mystérieux mais efficace, et Laurane Jouanneau, une jeune femme noire très dynamique et joviale.Lorsqu'Estelle arriva, elle s'adressa aux sept Aurors:

- _Bon, comme vous le savez déjà, suite aux déclarations de Beaumont en prison, le Ministère a décidé d'organiser une enquête interne afin de s'assurer, pour le bien de la communauté magique française, de la fiabilité de l'allégeance de ses membres les plus importants. Or, le Ministre vient de me confirmer à l'instant même qu'une partie de ces enquêtes sera confiée à notre bureau. Il m'a donc communiqué certains noms et c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait attendre. A partir de cet instant, vous sept, vous serez assigné à cette enquête et chacun d'entre vous recevra le nom d'une personne sur laquelle il devra enquêter discrètement._

_- Pourquoi nous sept? _demanda Ted

- _Hé bien, le Ministre m'a fait comprendre que certains de ces noms sont des personnes à haute responsabilité et qu'il est nécessaire que cette enquête se fasse sans accroc et surtout dans la discrétion la plus parfaite. Donc, j'ai préféré mettre des gens de confiance sur ces affaires. Mais j'ai également tenu compte de l'importance des affaires en cours, c'est pourquoi vos camarades n'ont pas été convoqué. _répondit Estelle

Puis elle reprit:

- _Je vais appeler l'un après l'autre chacun d'entre vous dans mon bureau pour vous communiquer le nom de la personne sur laquelle enquêter!_

Cinq minutes plus tard, Nicolas entra dans le bureau de sa chef après que Claire en soit sortie. Estelle lui donna un dossier et elle ajouta:

- _J'aimerais que vous enquêtiez sur Monsieur Antonio Valloné!_

_- Ca sera fait! _répondit Nicolas en prenant le dossier

Le soir même, Nicolas rentra à une heure bien tardive au Quartier Général de la Brigade du Griffon. Il s'affala sur un fauteuil de la pièce commune en soupirant. A cette heure ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde encore debout. J-B discutait avec Ted dans un coin de la pièce alors que Vivien était occupé à lire un article de journal à la lumière d'une lampe à faible éclat. Leroy dit bonsoir à Ted, qui alla sans doute se coucher, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Pelletier et demanda d'une voix fatiguée:

- _Comment c'était ton enquête?_

_- Ennuyant à mourir! _répondit Nicolas en baillant

- _Vas y raconte! _reprit Jean-Baptiste

- _Il s'appelle Antonio Valloné, sous-directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale. Il doit avoir quarante balais, est sicilien, célibataire sans enfant, et passionné de son travail, il fait des heures supplémentaires gratuitement et ne semble pas avoir de contact douteux, ni même de contact tout court, bref le parfait employé! _expliqua Nicolas

- _Effectivement, ca n'a pas l'air captivant tout ça! _lança Leroy

- _Et toi? _demanda Pelletier

- _Perceval De Lavergne, directeur du département des transports magiques. Il est très riche, très autoritaire, très xénophobe, a des idées proches de celles des Mangemorts, mais semble irréprochable. Il doit avoir une bonne soixantaine d'années, célibataire sans enfant et il a un laquais qui le suit partout, Hector Mendoza. Je vais le surveiller de plus près, ses idées ne sont pas claires! _énonça Leroy

- _Et tu enquêtes aussi sur son acolyte? _demanda Nicolas

- _Non, ça c'est mon boulot! _répondit Claire qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce

- _Et qu'est ce que ça a donné? _interrogea Nicolas

- _Hé bien, apparemment, il y a eu une petite mésentente, parce qu'on est deux en fait à enquêter sur ce Mendoza! _expliqua Claire

- _C'est qui le deuxième? _questionna Leroy

- _Une sorte de détective qu'il se fait appeler, un type du nom d'Eric Maillard. Il se pense être le meilleur pour ce genre d'enquêtes et il traite les autres comme du bétail, un vrai cauchemar ce type! _raconta Claire

_- Bon, moi je vais me coucher, je dois continuer mon enquête de bonne heure demain matin! _conclua J-B

Il se leva et partit vers les étages supérieurs après avoir dit bonsoir. Nicolas reprit:

- _Je devrais faire pareil, il faut que je continue mon enquête ennuyante aussi de bonne heure!_

_- Bah au moins, toi, tu bosses pas avec un type affreux qui essaie de te draguer et qui n'arrête pas de te poser des questions sur tes origines! _exposa l'Auror Villette

- _Il a fait ça? _demanda brusquement Nicolas

- _Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas mon genre du tout! _répondit Claire en lui adressant un clin d'oeil

Ils se dirigèrent vers les étages supérieurs et Nicolas la laissa devant sa chambre, qui était situé à quelques mètres de la sienne. Elle lui dit bonsoir, puis rentra dans sa chambre. Nicolas eut soudain l'envie de l'accompagner, puis se ravisa et rentra dans la sienne. Il s'endormit très vite!

**Chapitre Quatre:**

Levé de très bonne heure le lendemain matin, Nicolas Pelletier ne rencontra pas grand monde dans la salle commune. Il était dimanche, ce qui signifiait que l'homme qu'il surveillait, Antonio Valloné, n'avait pas à aller au bureau aujourd'hui. Il transplana jusqu'à Luziac, petit village magique français, situé en Corse, lieu de résidence du sorcier en question. C'était un charmant village tout en pierre et en pente douce, sur une falaise dominant un lagon, et bordé par une forêt de pinèdes. La maison de Valloné se situait en bas du village, c'était une petite bâtisse de couleur blanchâtre. Il passa près d'une statue représentant un centaure au milieu d'une fontaine, puis passa devant le _Centaure Borgne, _une auberge miteuse, et se trouva un coin à quelques pas de la maison concernée dans lequel il s'assit, après s'être jeté un sortilège de Désillusion. En ce dimanche matin maussade, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les rues du village. Nicolas attendit, il attendit probablement quelques heures, passant le temps en regardant les quelques bateaux au loin qui luttaient contre une mer agitée. Il vit également passer quelques habitants, pour la plupart du troisième âge, parlant entre eux avec un fort accent du sud, de choses banales, comme le temps où comment s'en sortaient leurs petits-enfants à l'académie Beauxbatons. A une heure avancée de la matinée, Valloné sortit enfin de sa maison. Il rencontra sa vieille voisine qui lui tint la grappe une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il coupa court la conversation en prétextant qu'il avait un rendez-vous au Ministère. Puis, il se précipita vers le haut du village à grandes enjambées. Nicolas le suivit en toute discrétion. Arrivé à hauteur de l'auberge, la porte de celle ci s'ouvrit et deux individus en sortirent. Sans dire un mot, il fit demi-tour et repartit vers sa maison. Les deux hommes le suivirent. Il rentra chez lui, très discrétement, puis les deux hommes l'imitèrent. Leur discrétion ne servait à rien, puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues à cette heure, et surtout par ce temps, qui était pluvieux à présent. Pelletier trouva celà très louche, d'autant plus que les deux hommes qui l'avaient suivi, n'avaient pas des visages de gens honnêtes. Il fit le tour de la maison, jetant discrètement des coups d'oeil aux fenêtres, sans rien voir. Après un certain délai, il se décida à agir et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, silencieusement et pénétra dans la maison de pierre. Il se retrouva dans un hall tout à fait normal. Un escalier en bois se dressait devant lui et une porte en bois, en dessous, semblait amener à une cave. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage et Pelletier se cacha derrière un canapé. Un homme descendit de l'escalier, un grand chaudron dans les bras. Son visage ne lui était pas familier, il s'agissait d'une quatrième personne. Celui ci donna un coup dans la porte de la cave qui s'ouvrit à la volée et descendit un escalier en pierre. D'après les bruits, l'homme ouvrit une autre porte en contrebas avant de la claquer. Pelletier s'aventura à sa suite. Il descendit l'escalier de pierre pour arriver devant une porte en bois entrouverte. Il jeta un oeil dans la pièce. C'était une cave plutôt lumineuse. D'imposants chaudrons pleins étaient entreposés dans un coin de la pièce tandis que quatre personnes s'affairaient autour d'un autre posé sur une table au milieu de la pièce. Nicolas sentit soudain une pression dans son dos, une baguette. D'un geste vif, il se retourna, tordit le poignet de son propriétaire, puis le stupefixa à bout portant. Le nouveau venu s'écroula sur le sol. Le bruit engendré fit réagir les hommes de la cave. L'un d'eux s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il reçut alors un éclair de stupéfixion en pleine tête et il s'effondra sur le seuil. L'Auror entra en trombes dans la cave, la baguette à la main. Les trois sorciers sortirent leur baguette, mais le premier subit le même sort que les autres. Antonio Valloné riposta, mais son sortilège fut dévié. Son camarade l'imita. L'Auror esquiva, puis le stupefixa avant de désarmer Valloné. Nicolas s'écria:

- _Tiens il semblerait qu'on s'adonne à un trafic de poisons ici! Relève tes manches!_

Antonio s'exécuta, mais il n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Puis, Nicolas reprit:

- _Bon, cette petite enquête aura porté ses fruits! Je dois maintenant en référer à mes supérieurs!_

_- Vous cherchez des Mangemorts hein? _demanda Valloné avec un petit ton de défi dans la voix

- _Tu en connais? _questionna Pelletier

- _Non, mais j'ai moi-même un petit réseau d'informateurs, il faut bien ça pour se lancer dans ce genre de business, et je suis sûr qu'ils ont une petite idée à ce sujet! Je pourrais te renseigner si tu ne parles pas de tout ça!_ proposa Valloné

- _Je n'ai pas l'habitude de négocier avec des crapules de ton genre, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je commencerais! _rétorqua Nicolas

- _Tu as tort, l'Auror, et tu regretteras bien vite ta décision! _menaça Valloné

Le soir même, peu après le dîner, Nicolas Pelletier racontait aux membres de la Brigade du Griffon présents dans la salle commune, le récit de l'arrestation du sorcier sur lequel il enquêtait. Il n'avait pas passé sous silence la partie ou à lui seul, il avait terrassé quatre sorciers sans être blessé. Valloné, après une tentative de négociations raté, avait été emmené par la Police Magique, en compagnie de ses comparses directement à la prison de Fort Obsidien, dans l'attente d'un procès. A la fin de son récit, certains de ses camarades le félicitèrent. Puis, J-B Leroy reprit:

- _T'as de la chance, tu as eu de l'action, moi c'est ennuyant à mourir! Ce type a des idées horribles, mais il est réglo!_

_- Pareil! _rétorqua Claire

- _Et l'autre détective continue à t'embêter! _demanda Lucie

- _Nan, depuis que je lui ai dit que ma mère est une Moldue, il ne me regarde même plus, tant mieux! _répondit Claire

- _Toute une belle bande de dégénérés! _lança Xavier en passant

Il reposa un journal sur la table en allant se coucher. Nicolas l'attrapa et jeta un oeil à la une. Il y avait une photo du Ministre de la Magie et le titre disait "_Le Ministre Lahuchette attendu demain pour l'inauguration de l'Auberge des Trois Pinsons sur l'Avenue Merlin". _Il déplia le journal et se rendit à la page concernée pour lire l'article:

_C'est sur l'Avenue Merlin que Monsieur Perrault a décidé d'installer son auberge. Situé entre les Folles Fumettes de Madame de Bovarie, parfumerie de haute gamme, et l'Etable Enchanté, animalerie magique de renom, son établissement semble être situé à un endroit stratégique. L'Auberge des Trois Pinsons accueillera, dans son atmosphère chaleureuse les voyageurs en quête d'un bon lit ou d'une pinte d'hydromel, car en effet, Monsieur Perrault possède également dans son auberge une distillerie qu'il inaugurera demain en début d'après-midi. Le Ministre de la Magie, Adhémar Lahuchette, a d'ailleurs été convié, ainsi que plusieurs personnalités, à une dégustation d'hydromels. Le Ministre de la Magie, grand amateur d'hydromels, a répondu présent. L'inauguration présage donc d'un succès assuré!_

Nicolas releva la tête et Claire lui demanda:

- _Ils parlent de quoi?_

_- Oh, pas grand chose, le Ministre va inaugurer une auberge sur l'Avenue Merlin demain après-midi! _expliqua Nicolas

- _C'est risqué un bain de foule en ce moment! _lança Lucas qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce avec Brieuc

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, Estelle a déjà pris les devants! _répondit Ted

- _Mais une ou deux personnes supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop! _rétorqua François Pévensie qui venait de rentrer à son tour dans la pièce

Le lendemain, la pluie était au rendez-vous en cette froide après-midi. Les nuages gris qui cachaient le soleil, assombrissaient l'Avenue Merlin. Les rares personnes qui s'aventuraient dehors, le faisaient à toutes jambes, cherchant un abri pour se protéger de la pluie battante. Un évènement avait pourtant lieu dans un établissement situé entre une parfumerie et une animalerie magique. C'était une auberge qui inaugurait. Une cinquantaine de personnes y étaient rassemblés pour déguster l'hydromel de Monsieur Perrault. Accoudé à la balustrade de la terrasse intérieure, Nicolas Pelletier discutait, en sirotant un verre du précieux liquide, avec ses collègues Théodore Binks et Xavier Schaffer. En contrebas, le Ministre de la Magie passait un bon moment avec ses collaborateurs, Joseph Caron et Philippe Pottier. On pouvait voir également dans l'assistance de grandes figures, comme l'ancien Ministre, Gustav Levêque, tapotant affectueusement l'épaule de son successeur, l'ancienne star du Quidditch Fulbert Villemain, mais encore quelques pontes du Ministère comme le directeur du département des transports magiques, Perceval De Lavergne. L'Auror Jean-Baptiste Leroy, qui enquêtait sur lui, était également dans la salle. L'ambiance était bon enfant et tout le monde semblait passer un agréable moment. La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit et une silhouette y rentra. Elle enleva son capuchon et les Aurors reconnurent leur collègue Laurane. Ted s'exclama:

- _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici, elle n'a pas fini son enquête!_

Xavier sortit sa baguette et se précipita vers l'escalier pour descendre, suivi par Nicolas, tandis que Ted les suivit sans trop comprendre. Les Aurors se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule qui continuait à s'amuser. Laurane marchait droit vers le Ministre. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche intérieure et la pointa sur Adhémar Lahuchette. Les gens autour s'écartèrent. Le chahut fit se retourner l'intéressé. Les Aurors chargés de sa protection étaient à quelques mètres derrière lui et se précipitèrent vers lui, tout en attrapant leur baguette. Laurane leva sa baguette et une détonation retentit. Elle s'envola et s'écrasa sur une table, la renversant au passage. Xavier s'avança vers elle, baguette toujours pointée sur elle, mais elle ne se releva pas. A présent, le silence était de mise dans la salle. Xavier se pencha sur le corps inerte de sa collègue, puis chuchota à Nicolas qui venait d'arriver à côté de lui:

- _L'Impérium!_

_- Qui a pu faire ça? _demanda Nicolas

Xavier se releva et s'approcha de Ted, puis demanda:

- _Sur qui enquêtait-elle?_

_- Un commerçant pas loin d'ici, il tient une boutique de prêt-à-porter, dans le Grenier! _répondit Ted

- _On y va! _rétorqua Xavier

Les trois sortirent sous la pluie glaciale et tournèrent à droite pour remonter la grande rue vers la banque Gringotts France. Tout en courant, Nicolas demanda:

- _Mais je croyais qu'on devait enquêter que sur des officiels de hauts rangs!_

_- Mais Monsieur Levallois est le tailleur personnel du Ministre et d'autres personnalités. Il parait qu'il est très proche du Ministre! _répondit Ted en criant quelque peu pour se faire entendre sous la pluie

- _Comment se fait-il qu'un type comme ça ait une boutique dans le Grenier? _demanda Xavier

- _C'est un homme fier de ses origines, il ne pouvait avoir une boutique que dans ce coupe-gorge! _rétorqua Ted

Ils passèrent devant l'imposante banque des sorciers, puis tournèrent dans une ruelle étroite qui déboucha bientôt sur une rue plus large et très sombre. Ils repérèrent l'enseigne. Plusieurs sorciers miteux discutaient dans un coin sombre. Les Aurors s'avancèrent, puis deux hommes sortirent de la boutique de Levallois. Ils les croisèrent, puis entrèrent dans la boutique. Il ne leur fallut que quelques instants pour découvrir la situation. Monsieur Levallois gisait au milieu de son magasin, sur le dos, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, assassiné. Nicolas ressortit de la boutique et interpella les deux individus. Ceux ci se retournèrent en même temps et lancèrent deux sortilèges. Pelletier les esquiva, puis courut à la poursuite de deux individus qui prenaient la fuite. Les sorciers miteux sortirent leurs baguettes et sans raison, attaquèrent l'Auror. Il se réfugia derrière des poubelles. A leur tour, Xavier et Ted sortirent et lui vinrent en aide. Le premier sorcier miteux s'effondra dans des poubelles, le second s'écrasa contre un mur et le troisième fut stupefixé. Pelletier sortit de sa cachette et foudroya le dernier, puis prit en chasse les deux individus. Ceux là tentaient de ralentir leurs poursuivants en lançant divers maléfices. Ted en reçut un dans les côtes et s'écroula. Il riposta alors et l'un des individus tomba à la renverse, tête la première sur la chaussée. Xavier et Nicolas le rattrapèrent rapidement. Ils se retournèrent pour engager le combat, mais n'eurent guère le temps pour ça, car des éclairs de stupefixion les frappèrent dans le dos. Estelle Léonie et plusieurs Aurors, dont Lucie et Claire, venaient d'apparaître. Nicolas s'approcha du premier, un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, aux cheveux roux et attrapa son bras. Il releva la manche et repéra alors ce qu'il cherchait, la Marque des Ténèbres. Tandis qu'Estelle s'approchait, il s'écria:

- _C'en est un!_

**Chapitre Cinq:**

Pelletier observait l'interrogatoire derrière une vitre sans teint. Celui ci était dirigé par les Aurors Schaffer et Leroy. Le suspect était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années du nom de Muller, un homme imposant au regard sevère et à la barbe hirsute. Les deux Aurors semblaient déconcertés devant le silence de marbre du Mangemort. De ses yeux noirs, il fixait la vitre qui lui faisait face. Estelle s'exclama à côté de lui:

- _Il ne dira rien, c'est une véritable perte de temps!_

_- Qu'en est-il de l'autre?_ demanda Nicolas

- _Pas mieux! _répondit sa chef

Une autre vitre sans teint de l'autre côté de la pièce donnait sur l'autre interrogatoire. Claire et Lucie tentaient de faire parler l'autre Mangemort. Il s'appelait Perneaux, une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux roux et la peau très pâle, il semblait être le neveu de Muller. Là aussi, son silence était navrant, surtout que les deux femmes usaient de divers stratagèmes pour lui faire décrocher un mot. Ted rentra dans la pièce centrale, des dossiers à la main. Estelle se tourna vers lui et demanda:

- _Des nouvelles de Laurane?_

_- Elle va bien, elle sortira de l'hôpital demain! _répondit Ted

- _A t'elle raconté ce qu'il s'était passé? _questionna Pelletier

- _L'Impérium, Xavier avait vu juste! La dernière chose dont elle se souvient c'est l'enseigne du magasin de Levallois, puis plus rien! _expliqua l'Auror Binks

Il déposa ses dossiers sur la table, puis jeta un oeil aux interrogatoires. Il reprit:

- _Ils n'ont toujours rien dit?_

_- Pas un mot! _rétorqua Nicolas

- _Et les autres! _demanda Estelle

- _Des minables sans envergure! Il n'y en a pas un seul qui a exercé un métier honnête un jour! _récita Théodore

- _Et Levallois? _demanda Nicolas

- _Ses obsèques auront lieu après-demain en présence du Ministre. Celui ci a précisé qu'il voulait en faire un exemple. Les deux Mangemorts seront jugés expressément demain! _expliqua Estelle

- _Ils ne diront rien! _lança Ted en observant le Mangemort barbu, impassible.

Le lendemain, le procès avait lieu à neuf heures dans la matinée. La salle du procès était l'une de ces grandes salles souterraines en forme de dômes en pierres rouges. Trois gradins se dressaient face à face, avec entre eux une sorte de box pour les accusés. Le premier de ces gradins était occupé par le département de la Justice Magique. Le jury occupait le premier rang, dont certains personnalités comme le juge Darland. Derrière eux se trouvaient les greffiers et d'autres juges. Le second gradin était occupé par les officiels du Ministère, dont le Ministre, ses conseillers et les directeurs des différents départements. Le troisième gradin était réservé au public. Nicolas Pelletier s'y trouvait à côté de J-B et Xavier. Des journalistes étaient également là un peu plus bas, tandis qu'une petite cohorte de sorciers de la Police Magique attendait près du box. Une certaine nervosité se faisait sentir. Après plusieurs minutes, les portes du cachot s'ouvrirent doucement dans un grincement sinistre. Les accusés firent leur entrée, escortés d'Aurors et de sorciers de la Police Magique. Alors que le dénommé Muller marchait la tête haute, dévisageant avec arrogance chaque visage, l'autre accusé semblait nerveux et regardait le sol. Ils furent installés dans le box, puis l'un des juges tapa la table avec son marteau pour réclamer le silence. Celui ci s'écria:

- _La séance aujourd'hui a pour but de juger les actes criminels de Roger Muller et Vencelas Perneaux, membres de l'organisation criminelle des Mangemorts! La séance sera présidé par les juges Darland, Chevalier et Mollini!_

_- Hier dans l'après-midi, les deux prévenus se sont introduits dans le magasin de Monsieur Levallois et l'ont lâchement assassiné, après avoir usé de l'Impérium sur une employée du Ministère, l'amenant à attenter à la vie du Ministre! Messieurs les prévenus, reconnaissez vous les faits? _reprit le juge Mollini

- _Plutôt oui! _répondit Muller alors que l'autre n'avait pas émis le moindre son

- _Êtes vous conscients messieurs que de telles accusations sont passibles de la prison à vie? _questionna le juge Darland

Le silence fut de marbre, aussi le juge Chevalier reprit la parole:

- _Cependant, une telle peine pourrait être écourté si vous donniez au Ministère des détails sur votre organisation!_

Le jeune décrocha les yeux du sol, soudain intéressé. L'autre repéra le changement d'attitude et regarda son camarade avec assistance. Le jeune parla pour la première fois de l'audience, avec une voix faible:

- _Votre honneur, il faut savoir que nous ne nous connaissons pas entre nous et nous sommes toujours masqués durant nos réunions. Mais ..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Muller hurla et vociféra:

- _Ne dis plus un mot espèce de traître, sinon je te trucide moi même!_

_- Qu'on le fasse taire! _cria un des juges

Une petite détonation retentit et le silence se fit à nouveau. Le Mangemort Perneaux reprit:

- _Cependant, j'ai un nom! Fabrice Carpentier, du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques! Il oeuvre en tant qu'espion! _

L'annonce fit un froid dans l'assistance. Puis, le dénommé Muller se jeta sur un des sorciers de la Police Magique et lui arracha sa baguette. Il tenta de blesser son camarade qui esquiva judicieusement le sortilège, ce dernier terminant sa course sur le juge Chevalier. La panique s'empara de la salle tandis que les sorciers se jetaient sur Muller. Puis, un éclair vert, venu de l'audience, le frappa dans le dos. Il s'écroula alors que la foule sortait de la salle en courant. Xavier fut emporté par la foule, Nicolas résista. Il s'approcha de la tribune des officiels et repéra Estelle Léonie. Malgré le brouhaha, elle lui ordonna:

- _Allez chercher Carpentier!_

Pelletier hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie, embarquant avec lui J-B. Ils s'élancèrent dans la masse. Après des efforts considérables, ils s'en extirpèrent et se mirent en jambes dans les couloirs. Ils attrapèrent un ascenseur de justesse et en descendirent à l'étage du département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Cet étage était bien éclairé et possédait des murs rouges. Il semblait diviser en plusieurs parties, selon la dangerosité des créatures. Ils débarquèrent dans le troisième secteur, qui regroupait une multitude de boxes individuels ainsi que quelques bureaux fermés. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la salle principale, devant les regards incrédules des employés. L'Auror Leroy s'écria haut et fort:

- _Nous cherchons Fabrice Carpentier!_

_- Le sous-directeur Carpentier est parti il y a quelques minutes seulement! _répondit une voix timide

Les deux Aurors s'excusèrent, puis ressortirent pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Ils firent le chemin inverse. Ils repérèrent bien vite l'homme recherché, le seul à courir dans le hall. Malheureusement, il semblait proche des cheminées. Ils crièrent à qui pouvait les entendre d'arrêter l'individu. Mais c'était trop tard! L'individu en question se vaporisa dans un nuage de fumée verte, non sans un grand sourire, laissant en plan les deux Aurors.

**Chapitre Six:**

La Brigade du Griffon était réunie au complet ce soir là. Tous regardaient et écoutaient Charles Brunel faire son rapport. Il était une heure avancé de la soirée et des chandelles magiques lévitaient au dessus de la table, donnant à la pièce une lueur orangée. En tant que membre de la Police Magique, Charles décrivait les opérations qui avaient eu lieu tôt dans la journée:

- _Le domicile de Carpentier a été fouillé, mais on n'y a rien trouvé qui va dans le sens de l'accusation! En apparence, c'est un sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Cependant, le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu nous indique là un signe de culpabilité!_

_- Et que savons nous sur son travail? _questionna Lucie

- _Sous-directeur du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques! Ses collègues le décrivent comme sympathique et travailleur! Avant de s'échapper, il menait des pourparlers avec une tribu de trolls des Pyrénées. _énuméra Brunel

- _A t'il de la famille? _demanda Philippe

- _Une soeur à Bordeaux, son domicile a été mis sous étroite surveillance au cas où Carpentier tenterait de communiquer! _répondit Charles

- _Doit on l'ajouter à la liste de nos ennemis? _sonda Vivien tandis que Charles se rasseyait

- _Hé bien, ma foi, j'en ai bien peur hélas! Mais ce n'est pas le point le plus intéressant! Comme vous le savez, lors du procès qui s'est tenu hier, l'un des condamnés a été abattu, ou plutôt devrais-je dire assassiné, lors d'un mouvement de panique! Mais on pourrait se poser la question de pourquoi! _expliqua Pévensie

- _Pourrait-il s'agir d'un coup de panique de la part d'un sorcier ordinaire? _posa Damien

- _J'en doute fort mon ami! Et celà fait un mystère de plus à élucider! _rétorqua François

- _Pour en revenir à Carpentier, où peut-il bien s'être réfugié? _demanda Melissa

- _Il pourrait être n'importe où, dans une maison abandonnée, dans un bois, à l'étranger! _répondit Tony

- _Non, je ne pense pas! Il sera là où on s'attend qu'il soit! _expliqua Pévensie

Devant le silence généré par sa dernière phrase, il reprit:

- _Pour ma part, tout est orchestré d'une main de maître! Un Mangemort détenu balance une révélation et la communauté magique panique. Puis, le Ministre subit une tentative d'assassinat qui nous amène à l'arrestation de deux Mangemorts. Ceux là nous donnent le nom de l'un d'entre eux et c'est la chasse à l'homme à travers le pays! Tout est relié à un but unique qu'il nous faut découvrir! Et la seule solution pour l'instant c'est de mettre la main sur Carpentier!_

_- Mais on le trouve où alors Carpentier? _demanda Pauline

- _Dans la montagne! _répondit Ted

- _Il était en discussion avec une tribu de trolls! Tout laisse à penser que c'est là bas qu'il sera! _assura François

L'horloge murale sonna onze coups et ce dernier se leva en conclua la réunion:

- _Sur ce, messieurs dames, il se fait tard et je vous invite à profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité!_

Puis, il quitta la salle, se dirigeant vers les étages supérieurs. Tous vaquèrent alors à leur occupation, certains d'aller trouver le sommeil, d'autres de discuter. Nicolas s'installa dans un fauteuil pour lire. Il ouvrit la partie réservée au Quidditch quand Ted, qui venait de quitter la salle, y rentra de nouveau en trombe. Devant le regard inquiet de ses collègues, il dit, tout essoufflé:

- _Estelle convoque tous les Aurors immédiatement, il s'est passé une chose affreuse!_

Vingt minutes plus tard, Nicolas marchait à côté de Claire, Lucie, Xavier, J-B et Ted, sur un sentier de montagne. C'était une nuit noire et ils s'éclairaient avec leurs baguettes. Le chemin serpentait entre des rochers, menant tout droit à une bourgade moldue, perdue au milieu des montagnes. Malgré la nuit, la température était presque agréable, car c'était le sud. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le hameau. Une petite foule était déjà présente. Le petit village devait compter sept ou huit maisons. Une grande lanterne flottait bien au dessus pour éclairer la zone. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières étaient sur place. Ils furent accueillis par Estelle Léonie, l'air sombre, qui expliqua la situation en deux mots:

- _Attaque du village moldu par ce qu'on pense être une tribu de trolls! Aucun survivant!_

Nicolas regarda aux alentours. Sur les huit maisons, sept avaient leurs toits effondrés. L'une d'elles était en si mauvais état, qu'on ne pouvait y voir désormais qu'un des murs porteurs encore debout. Une charette contenant du foin était retournée et un corps était coincé en dessous. Plusieurs autres corps jonchaient le sol. Il s'agissait de personnes âgées, brisées par quelque chose de puissant. Alors qu'il examinait les lieux, Claire, à côté de lui, fit part d'un détail intéressant:

- _Lors d'une attaque de trolls, ne prennent ils pas les corps de leurs victimes pour les manger?_

_- Oui tu as raison, ça ressemble plus à une attaque de ... _répondit Nicolas

- _Géant! _conclua Lucie

- _Qui a dit que c'était une attaque de trolls? Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque de trolls depuis au moins soixante ans! _rétorqua Claire

- _Hé bien, c'est moi et je peux vous assurer qu'on retrouve ici ce soir tous les détails typiques d'une attaque de trolls!_ assura un petit homme qui venait d'arriver

- _Qui êtes vous? _demanda J-B qui s'incrusta dans la conversation

- _Bailleuil, du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques! _se présenta le petit homme

- _Comment en êtes vous si sûrs? _demanda Nicolas

- _Le cas de ce soir est en tout point similaire à d'autres cas survenus des années plus tôt dans les Vosges! Croyez moi, un collègue m'a fait relire ces dossiers pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours! Il n'y a aucun doute là dessus! _expliqua Bailleuil

- _Et comment s'appelle ce collègue? _demanda Lucie

- _Carpentier pourquoi? _répondit Bailleuil en s'éloignant

Les Aurors se regardèrent, puis entre eux, Ted chuchota:

- _Pévensie a raison je crois, tout est prévu selon un plan! _

- _Mais pourquoi quelqu'un chercherait il à faire passer une attaque de géants pour une attaque de trolls? _demanda Xavier

- _Pour attirer l'attention! Celà rompt les pourparlers avec la tribu de trolls, le Ministère va vouloir réparation et va être occupé pendant un certain temps là dessus! _expliqua Jean-Baptiste

- _Carpentier est derrière tout ça, c'est sûr, il faut qu'on consulte ces fameux dossiers qu'il a donnés à son collègue! _reprit Nicolas

- _Claire et Lucie, vous retournez au Quartier Général pour prévenir Pévensie et les autres de la situation! _ordonna Ted

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, puis partirent en courant. Ted reprit:

- _J-B et Nicolas, vous filez au Ministère et vous épluchez les dossiers, j'enverrais d'autres membres vous aider! _

Les deux concernés hochèrent également la tête, puis Ted conclua:

- _Xavier et moi, on va rester pour expliquer tout ceci à Estelle et organiser des recherches dans les montagnes environnantes!_

Ils se quittèrent. J-B et Nicolas transplanèrent rapidement!

A cette heure si tardive, il n'y avait plus personne au Ministère. Au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, une lumière était pourtant encore allumée. Sous des lampes de chevets, J-B et Nicolas parcouraient les dossiers concernant les trolls. Les pages étaient jaunies par le temps, car les affaires remontaient à plus de cinquante ans. En effet, le dernier dossier français datait de 1921, dans un petit village moldu des Vosges. Parcourant les photos et les rapports, Nicolas s'aperçut que les détails étaient identiques, mais celà en devenait troublant tant les deux affaires étaient similaires. L'Auror Leroy débarqua avec deux tasses de café et Nicolas lui dit:

- _Les détails sont identiques en tout point, c'est beaucoup trop identique pour faire vrai!_

_- Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose moi aussi! _répondit J-B

Soudain, le bruit de l'ascenseur les alerta. Ils n'avaient aucun droit d'être ici. En trombe, ils éteignirent les lampes et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais c'était trop tard. Des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers eux résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Ils firent demi-tour et se cachèrent où ils pouvaient, c'est à dire sur un box et derrière une armoire. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du secteur en question, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme chauve entra, projetant un halo de lumière avec sa baguette tendue devant lui. Il passa à côté de lui sans voir Pelletier. L'Auror ne le connaissait pas, mais au vu de son physique, il pensait le connaître notamment avec la description que Claire en avait faite de lui, le détective Maillard. Il tourna dans la salle, passant également à côté de J-B sans le voir, puis repartit d'où il était venu, en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière. Les Aurors restèrent cachés durant quelques minutes après le départ de Maillard. Puis, ils sortirent de là. Nicolas lança:

- _C'est quoi que tu voulais me montrer?_

_- Ne restons pas là, je copie le dossier et on retourne au quartier général! _répondit l'Auror Leroy

Il copia les dossiers d'un coup de baguette, puis attrapa les copies sous le bras et les deux Aurors quittèrent les lieux en transplanant.

**Chapitre Sept:**

Les voix s'élevaient depuis le bureau d'Estelle Léonie, la chef des Aurors, avec d'autres officiels du Ministère. Après le peu de preuves qu'ils avaient récolté sur la mise en scène de l'attaque, Estelle tentait de dissuader la répression que le Ministère devait organiser contre la tribu de trolls des Pyrénées, dirigée par le directeur du département de contrôle et de régulation des animaux magiques, Casimir Faivre. C'est d'ailleurs avec ce dernier qu'Estelle se disputait, le Ministre cherchant à calmer les esprits de sa voix profonde et calme. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Monsieur Faivre en sortit d'un pas rapide et énergique. Puis c'est le Ministre qui sortit après, entouré de ses collaborateurs, d'un pas plus détendu. Estelle sortit et reprit:

- _Je vous en prie Monsieur le Ministre, reconsidérez cette opération! C'est une mise en scène orchestré par Zephiel et ses Mangemorts. Les trolls sont innocents!_

_- Mais vous n'êtes même pas capable de nous dire le but de toute cette soi-disante manoeuvre! Cessez de voir des complots partout Madame pour l'amour du ciel! _cria Faivre

- _Je suis désolé Estelle, mais je ne peux pas interrompre ça! La communauté magique demande réparation et je dois agir! Et puis, il a raison, vous n'avez aucune preuve tangible! _répondit Le Ministre d'une voix douce

- _Laissez moi du temps pour en trouver! Laissez moi capturer Carpentier et vous les aurez vos preuves! Je vous en prie Adhémar! _supplia Estelle

Le Ministre respira profondément, puis ferma les yeux et reprit:

- _un jour et un seul! Si demain, à midi, Carpentier n'est pas là, menottes aux poignets, je laisse champ libre à Faivre!_

Puis, la délégation ministérielle quitta le bureau des Aurors.

Estelle tapa dans ses mains et les Aurors présents se tournèrent vers elle pour l'écouter:

- _Vous avez entendu? On nous donne un jour pour attraper ce salopard, alors on s'y met et on ne trainer pas! Le suspect, Fabrice Carpentier, travaillait au département de contrôle et de régulation des animaux magiques. Il s'occupait des trolls, on faisait appel à lui pour des pourparlers avec des tribus de trolls et il a à son actif plusieurs réussites dans le monde entier, dont une sur notre territoire, en Savoie. Tout laisse à penser qu'il utilise ses talents pour se cacher de nous. Il est très apprécié de ces créatures et peut donc avoir demandé asile dans une des tribus. Il en reste trois en France, dont celle des Pyrénées. Mais le problème avec les trolls, c'est qu'ils vivent en marge de notre société et se déplacent très souvent dans la région où ils ont élu domicile, aussi on a peu d'indications sur où les trouver précisément. Comme je l'ai dit, la première de ces tribus est dans les Pyrénées, mais plutôt du côté est, proche de la mer. La seconde se trouverait, d'après les dernières fois ou elle a été vue, dans le Massif Central, proche de Clermont-Ferrand. Enfin, la troisième serait en Savoie._

Elle tapota alors un tableau de sa baguette et des inscriptions apparurent. Elle reprit:

- _Voilà les équipes et les lieux! Toutes les enquêtes du moment sont suspendues aujourd'hui, je veux tout le monde sur le terrain. Allez!_

Nicolas jeta un oeil et vit qu'il était affecté dans le Massif Central avec pour chef d'équipe Ted.

Des heures plus tard, ce dernier marchait sur un sentier rocailleux et haut perché depuis lequel il pouvait observer le magnifique paysage que donnait la vallée en contrebas. Plusieurs petites villes s'y trouvaient tandis qu'une rivière serpentait entre elles, disparaissant au loin entre deux collines. Mais, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe des trolls. Ted ouvrait la marche en cette fin d'après-midi, en compagnie de Pujol et de Lucie, tandis que Laurane fermait la marche. Aucune équipe n'avait eu encore de résultats et les chances étaient minces tant le terrain à explorer était vaste. Plongé dans ses pensées, il revint soudain à la réalité quand il se cogna à Ted. Celui ci montrait quelque chose. Pelletier jeta un oeil pour voir une petite clairière légèrement boisée avec une maisonnée en son centre. Cet endroit était très habilement caché car on ne pouvait la voir que depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, en raison des rochers. Ted se tourna vers son équipe et dit:

- _On devrait aller y jeter un oeil._

_- On pourrait peut-être appeler du renfort? _demanda Laurane

- _Nan, ne dérangeons pas les autres pour une simple maison isolée! _répondit Pujol

Ted hocha la tête, puis prit la tête du groupe et commença la descente. Une pente douce et rocailleuse menait à la clairière. Ils passèrent entre deux énormes rochers et Nicolas eut une drôle de sensation. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, une odeur particulière se fit sentir, très forte et très désagréable. Ted s'arrêta et dit:

- _Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille! Rebroussons chemin et allons chercher du renfort!_

Le sol trembla soudain et un grognement se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir se lever un humanoïde gris de presque quatre mètres de haut s'avancer vers eux, une lourde massue brandie. Malgré sa taille et son poids, il frappa très vite d'un coup horizontal. La branche atteignit Laurane au niveau des côtes et l'envoya valser dans les airs. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol dur quelques mètres plus loin. Ted leur cria de courir vers la maison et ils s'exécutèrent. Le troll mit quelques secondes à comprendre, puis leur donna la chasse. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison, un autre troll, plus petit, sortit de derrière la maison, deux rochers à la main. Il ajusta son tir et le premier rocher s'éleva. Lucie le fit exploser en l'air dans une tempête de gravats, puis fit exploser le second, toujours dans la main du troll. Les gravats furent projetés partout, mais surtout dans le visage du troll qui grogna de douleur, aveuglé sur le coup. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face au premier. Quelque chose de lourd leur retomba alors dessus, les plaquant sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un gros filet. Les trois hommes essayèrent de se relever, en vain. Seule Lucie y avait réchappé. Un grincement retentit soudain, comme une vieille porte en bois qui s'ouvrait. Nicolas se tordit le cou pour observer mais vit seulement un éclair rouge qui frappa Lucie en pleine poitrine. Puis tout devint noir!

Des grincements le réveillèrent. Puis c'est une forte odeur de bois moisi qui vint lui chatouiller le nez. Il tenta de bouger les bras, puis les pieds, mais ses membres étaient liés. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une pièce sombre. La lumière filtrait par une unique petite lucarne de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun meuble d'ailleurs dans cette grande pièce, mis à part les quatre chaises sur lesquelles ses collègues et lui étaient attachés. Ted était encore inconscient, sa tête basculée en arrière. Lucie était assoupie sur le côté et Renaud avait la même position que Ted. Nicolas jeta un oeil autour de la pièce et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'individu juste en face de lui qui lui souriait. L'homme se leva et s'approcha pour se mettre dans le halo de lumière. C'était un homme grand, la cinquantaine, une barbe brune entretenue et des cheveux lissés et plaqués en arrière. L'homme lança:

- _Enfin, vous vous réveillez! Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'être présenté à cause de mes "grands" serviteurs. Fabrice Carpentier! Je crois que vous me cherchiez!_

_- Je n'ai rien à dire aux Mangemorts! _répondit Nicolas d'une voix faible

- _Dommage! Moi qui comptait vous dévoiler la suite du programme! _reprit Carpentier

- _Dites moi plutôt l'effet que ça fait d'être trahi par un de ses compagnons et d'avoir à se terrer dans un endroit pareil! _rétorqua Pelletier

- _Hé bien, Auror Pelletier, je vais vous confier un secret là dessus! Il n'y a aucune trahison, tout se déroule selon le plan prévu et la phase finale va bientôt commencer. Laissez moi juste envoyer le signal. _expliqua Carpentier

Il sortit sa baguette d'une poche intérieure, puis la leva en l'air et cria:

- _Morsmordre!_

L'éclair vert s'éleva dans la pièce et frappa le toit, en y ouvrant une large brèche. L'éclair vert continua son chemin dans le ciel avant de former une tête de mort dans le crépuscule. Carpentier reprit:

- _Celle ci est pour votre camarade. N'ayez crainte, elle n'a pas souffert, elle est morte sur le coup!_

_- Ils vont nous retrouver très vite! _répondit Pelletier

- _J'ai hâte d'y être! _conclua Carpentier

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans la pièce, Pelletier chercha à comprendre le plan. Leur but était totalement mystérieux! Cinq minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, puis une explosion lointaine retentit au loin. Carpentier se retourna, affichant un grand sourire et s'écria:

- _Ils sont là!_

Les trolls dehors se mirent à beugler, tandis que d'autres explosions se faisaient entendre. Carpentier releva sa manche, laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras, puis la toucha de son index. Il se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise qu'il fit apparaître, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Il attendait, les bras croisés, tandis qu'une furieuse bataille se déroulait à côté contre les trolls. Enfin, après une bonne dizaine de minutes, la porte de la maisonnée vide s'ouvrit à la volée et une dizaine de sorciers du Ministère entrèrent. Carpentier se leva, les bras ouverts pour les accueillir et reçut un éclair de stupefixion dans la poitrine, l'envoyant s'écraser sur sa chaise. Aussitôt, les liens magiques qui retenaient Pelletier disparurent et il se releva. Il tituba et c'est Charles qui le rattrapa. En voyant son regard interrogateur, ce dernier répondit:

- _C'est un Moldu qui a vu la marque, puis on est arrivés. Le Ministère a déployé énormément de sorciers quand les premiers sur les lieux ont vu les trolls._

_- Beaucoup de monde? _demanda Pelletier

- _Tous les Aurors et la Police Magique, avec des sorciers du département de contrôle des animaux magiques et pas mal d'officiels attendent dehors. _répondit Charles

_- Il va se passer quelque chose de grave! Je dois voir Estelle ou François! _rétorqua Pelletier

Il s'avança vers la sortie, saluant quelques sorciers présents dont le détective Maillard et Tony Mayer. Il repéra bien vite Estelle, agenouillé devant le corps de Laurane. Le champ autour était plein de cadavres de trolls, au moins une dizaine. Mais avant que Pelletier n'atteigne sa chef, un sorcier transplana près d'elle. Il titubait, saignant de multiples blessures, et appelait le Ministre d'une voix faible. Ce dernier était présent et s'avança, d'un pas prudent et entouré de ses gardes du corps, du malheureux. L'homme tomba à genoux et dit d'une voix faible:

- _Monsieur le Ministre, la prison de Fort Obsidien!_

_- Qu'a t'elle? _demanda un conseiller

- _Elle a été attaqué! _dit le sorcier blessé d'un souffle

- _Qui? _demanda le Ministre lui même, le regard horrifié

- _Zephiel! _répondit le malheureux avant de s'écrouler par terre

A la dernière phrase du malheureux, le silence se fit, tous se tournant dans sa direction.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, dans la prison de Fort Obsidien, la nuit était tombée. C'était en fait un grand fort ovale, caché dans l'Océan Atlantique. Les geôles étaient placées sur les côtés sur trois étages, tandis que le centre était reservé aux gardiens. Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine, assis tout autour d'une grande table elle aussi ovale, jouant à un jeu de hasard et plaisantant dans la nuit fraîche. Un grand feu brûlait pas loin, mais le vent commençait à avoir raison de lui, malgré les efforts d'un petit sorcier pour le raviver. Il laissa tomber très vite, puis lança à un de ses collègues:

- _Je laisse tomber, je vais plutôt faire un tour de garde, ça me réchauffera peut-être!_

Il abandonna ses collègues, puis emprunta l'escalier pour le premier niveau. Passant devant les geôles, il observa un prisonnier hilare, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Au quatrième, il s'arrêta devant. Il s'agissait du Mangemort Benoit Camus. Celui ci dit, avec un grand sourire:

- _Le feu ne brûle pas ce soir hein?_

Le gardien ne lui accorda pas un regard, puis s'accouda à la rambarde, observant en contrebas ses collègues dans une dispute sur les règles du jeu. Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença à observer les étoiles. Elles étaient bien visibles ce soir. Il essaya de se rappeler ses cours d'astronomie à l'académie, pour reconnaître les constellations. Puis, son regard fut attiré par une étoile brillante. Elle était vraiment très brillante et grossissait à vue d'oeil. Puis, soudain, elle tomba du ciel en feu. Le gardien recula tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fort. Elle retomba alors sur la grande table ovale dans un gros choc de poussière et de feu. Après quelques instants, le gardien jeta un oeil en bas. Ses collègues avaient tous été soufflés par l'explosion, certains se relevaient déjà tandis que d'autres restaient au sol. Un détail attira de nouveau son regard. A la place de la table, il y avait à présent un homme tout en rouge, une baguette à la main et des flammes l'entourant. L'un des gardiens leva sa baguette et une flamme le frappa en plein poitrine, le tuant sur le coup. Puis, le nouveau venu fit des gestes de sa main et un mur de flammes élimina une dizaine de gardiens. Il leva sa baguette et les portes des geôles du rez-de-chaussée se brisèrent tous en même temps. Les prisonniers se précipitèrent dehors, certains ramassant la baguette des gardiens terrassés. Les quelques gardiens restants attaquèrent la foule de prisonniers, mais ils furent vite submergés. Les portes des geôles du premier niveau sautèrent toutes en même temps, puis celles du dernier niveau. Le gardien se retourna pour voir un homme se précipiter vers lui. il le foudroya, puis des mains lui attrapèrent le poignet et les prisonniers le rouèrent de coup. Alors qu'il sentait sa dernière heure arriver, la foule s'écarta et l'homme en rouge s'avança vers lui. D'une voix profonde, il dit:

- _Ta vie est épargnée, car tu dois délivrer un message au Ministre de la Magie!_

L'homme saignait et il se releva difficilement. L'homme en rouge continua:

- _Dis lui que Lord Zephiel est là!_

Puis, il le fit transplaner d'un coup de baguette.

Les Aurors atteignirent la prison de Fort Obsidien vingt minutes après que le Ministre ait été prévenu. Ils trouvèrent le fort en bien piteux état. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus. Tout un pan de mur était écroulé vers l'intérieur et le feu dévastait le dernier niveau. Ils entrèrent par la grande porte en bois qui était tombée sur ses gonds. Estelle était en tête. Le spectacle qu'elle vit en rentrant lui glaça le sang. Toutes les geôles étaient ouvertes, mais il ne restait dans le fort qu'une dizaine de prisonniers. Au milieu du fort gisaient une vingtaine de corps, tous portant l'uniforme des gardiens de Fort Obsidien. Les quelques prisonniers encore présents agitaient des baguettes prises sur les corps des gardiens. Les Aurors attaquèrent, tandis qu'Estelle se dirigea vers les niveaux supérieurs. Un homme chauve l'attaqua, mais elle le foudroya sans un regard, continuant son chemin. Un deuxième homme subit le même sort. Elle atteignit le dernier niveau et tomba alors nez-à-nez avec un jeune rouquin. C'était le jeune Mangemort qui avait donné le nom de Carpentier, Vencelas Perneaux. Il riait. Estelle lança:

- _Qu'est ce qui est si drôle?_

_- Lord Zephiel est venu ce soir pour nous délivrer tous, et tout ceci grâce à moi! Les Mangemorts sont de retour en force! _répondit le rouquin

_- Comment a t'il fait ça? C'est impossible de transplaner jusqu'ici! _questionna Estelle

- _Grâce à un sort de guidage indétectable qu'il m'a imposé peu avant mon arrestation! Une mention spéciale à Carpentier qui a attiré l'attention loin d'ici! _énonça le Mangemort

Puis, il attaqua. Estelle para, puis riposta. Son sortilège brisa les défenses du Mangemort et brisa sa baguette. Il bascula alors par dessus le parapet et tomba dans la mer déchaînée. Les derniers prisonniers dans le fort furent appréhendés. Estelle descendit dans la cour et interpella le premier sorcier qu'elle croisa:

- _Envoyez un message au Ministre. La situation est catastrophique mais nous devons réagir rapidement, il doit absolument venir sur place!_

L'homme hocha la tête et partit aussitôt.

Le soleil se levait peu à peu. Les premiers rayons filtraient à travers les fenêtres de la grande et froide salle du manoir. Ereintés et emmitouflés dans des couvertures, les membres de la Brigade du Griffon tenaient tout de même une réunion en raison des derniers événements. Nicolas Pelletier était assis entre Tony Mayer et Melissa Girard. Tous avaient le regard sombre, prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation. François Pévensie reprit la parole:

- _Le rapport de force a changé désormais et c'est pourquoi notre mode d'action doit changer également! Nous cherchions auparavant à appréhender nos ennemis un par un, mais ce n'est plus possible désormais! Treize des plus dangereux Mangemorts se sont échappés pour rejoindre leur maître, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de prisonniers, dont certains n'hésiteront pas à rejoindre leur sauveur. Un plus grand rapport de force signifie également qu'ils pourront s'attaquer à de nouvelles cibles! Après un tel échec, le Ministère va chercher à sécuriser au maximum d'autres lieux d'importances, et nous devrons les seconder, toujours dans l'ombre! Voilà donc ce qui nous amène les grands axes de notre action. Premièrement, il nous faudra aider le Ministère à protéger les lieux, tels que l'académie Beauxbatons ou le Ministère lui même. Deuxièmement, un ou plusieurs espions sévissent toujours dans els rangs de celui ci et nous devrons les débusquer. le plus vite possible, car ils sont encore plus dangereux désormais. Enfin, le troisième axe, je l'assumerais tout seul, aura pour but d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce Zephiel. Il est le chef et donc la pièce à abattre, et le connaître mieux, pourra surement nous permettre de découvrir ses points faibles!_

Le silence retomba, aussitôt coupé par le bruit du vent sifflant contre les fenêtres. Vivien demanda:

- _Et le Mangemort qui était dans la grange, Carpentier, a t'il été emmené en prison?_

_- Il avait été laissé au bon soin de l'Auror Pujol et du détective Maillard, mais ils ont tous les trois disparu! _répondit Ted

- _Ils se sont fait enlevés? _demanda Lucas

- _Aucune trace de lutte! Je crois plutôt qu'ils se sont enfuis avec le Mangemort! _répondit Xavier

- _Sur ce, je crois que nous pouvons clore la séance! Allez tous vous reposer! _termina Pévensie

Nicolas se leva en pensant à la liste de leurs ennemis qui ne cessait de grandir. De sombres jours les attendaient!


End file.
